Army Surplus Lesbians
by cynthash
Summary: When she's dragged to a hobby shop/army surplus store, and meets someone that makes her heart race, Anna is hooked. Elsanna fluff, oneshot.


"Ow! I don't know why this is important!"

"Shut yer trap, hoe! We're here."

Glowering, Anna took in the facade of the store her friend had dragged her to. Unremarkable, the building had a vaguely old-style look, and seemed to be made of stone. It was kinda pretty, in its drab glory, even she'd admit that.

Still, she'd been (literally!) dragged here, and for some arsed reason, her best friend Merida kept raving about the place.

Merida scrambled up the steps beside her, arms windmilling to keep her balance and forward momentum. Opening the door first, Anna squinted into the darkened room, noting nothing but display cases and racks of-

"Anna! That's a Czechoslovakian-era uniform!"

Merida scrambled around, eyeing everything around her like a kid in a literal candy store. If candy were canvas painted olive drab, and the kid was a 6' redhead touching everything, bouncing from display to display, eventually disappearing behind a row of nondescript army jackets, with a huge sigh of content.

Anna huffed and looked around at the displays of-

"Dice! Holy shit, they're so cute!"

Anna tuned out her ex-also-best-friend, and looked at the distracted woman padding in from the back. She was gorgeous! Hair like woven gold and stainless steel, a forehead that she could see herself slobbering on, brows that made her want to trace them out, eyes that-holy shit, her _eyes_! Deep pools of ice water, that Anna thought for an instant that she'd have looked into for hours, and still feel like needing to look more.

Was she saying something? With a small smile, the stranger dipped her head in a gesture of greeting and respect, and somehow sat down on a chair that... oh. She'd actually moved, during that second of Anna's eyeing her like a piece of meat, or candy, or something. Gulping, the suddenly shy girl realised that she probably looked all kinds of awkward.

"Hi," she stammered hesitatingly, "I'm with her."

She pointed at Merida, who was still gasping loudly, reaching out shyly, to touch all the things. The girl behind the counter (Oh, there's a counter!) smiled softly, eyeing the two women in the small space.

Her voice was so quiet, Anna almost had to say something, but then her mind filled in what she thought she'd heard.

"I'm Elsa."

And now she was blushing, and feeling like a child that's asked if they want to tell someone right in front of them something. Someone intimidatingly gorgeous. Her mouth was dry, and she was just starting to eliminate the weirdest sounding pickup lines in her head, when-

"Oh, Anna! Look at this!"

Anna blinked, and gazed over at her energetic friend, who was currently wearing a pink and grey bomber hat **backwards**. She didn't have the heart to tell Merida that she looked stupid, and that she should just stick to her normal style. Which was well represented by the black combat boots beside her.

"Oh, I had it backwards. Okay, this look good?"

Bursting with energy, Merida's eyes were glazed over in a look that reminded Anna of an O face, stretched out over 10 minutes of hyperventilating awe. As her friend's hands passed almost seductively over the poms of the hat, Anna bit back the bile she wanted to paint this whole store with, but the alarmingly cute girl behind her wouldn't like that. She smiled, and muttered some noncommittal grunt of pleasure, and turned back to the cutie before her.

Elsa was hunched over an obvious spreadsheet, entering and reentering a number on her calculator, wincing slightly. She then turned her eyes back up to face the newcomer's, and smiled openly.

 _I want to make her smile like that again,_ Anna suddenly realised, and the realisation of what she was headed for shocked her into action. No stopping it now.

"Um, this is going to sound weird, since I'm a stranger, and you're adorable, and I'm not trying to be weird, but this is really awkward, and my name's Anna, and you look so delicious, I wanna eat you up, and this is weird, and I'm a creep..."

Anna racked her brain for something intelligent to say, oblivious to the arch in Elsa's (UH-MAY-ZING!) brow.

"Would-would you like to go out with-"

"Anna! Look at this!"

Merida's voice rattled her, and the two girls jumped simultaneously. Looking over, Anna saw that the ball of frizzy energy known as her friend was already ignoring her, and palming the flight helmet she ooh'd and ahh'd over like a lover. Even though she groaned, Anna was happy for the intrusion on her childish ramble, and then Elsa looked at her again.

Elsa.

Looked.

At.

Her.

Again.

With wide eyes, Anna thought furiously, and settled on one thing to say.

"Would you like to go to that restaurant," she jammed her thumb at the window, obviously referring to the famous (famous!) restaurant (it's perfect!) across the street, "sometime? With me?"

And now she was blushing. She wished the shadows would hide it, but Anna was no fool. The smirking goddess across from her knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Yes," Elsa replied, "I'd like that."


End file.
